Niarian History
Back in the ancient days of Hy-Brasyl were the tuatha de Niara, or people or Niara. Before they were known as the people of Niara however, they, along with the men and women who formed Finach and Sarnath, were known as the people who lived on the golden plains of Hy-Brasyl. All was peaceful in the days of the great city, lined with golden towers overshadowing the golden streets. Elders, wisest of all men, dwelled and passed on with great pride and patience. As the days went on, all seemed well in Hy-Brasyl, until the fateful day when the first man lay there, lifeless, mouth twisted in horror, and a deep wound in his chest. The first murder and unnatural death had taken place... The elements were soon descovered by the people and the fact that they contained a very unnatural power for destruction. With this, anyone could ruke Hy-Brasyl for themselves. Greed took the minds of the people and they split Hy-Brasyl. Soon after the first ill star they chaining of the elements was complete, the factions of Hy-Brasyl took arms against their brothers and sisters alike and thus began the Elemental Wars. The wars were fought with brutality and malice. Greed had taken into their minds and they shook the very foundation of Hy-Brasyl itself. Finally, after the last sword was swung, the last element manipulated, Hy-Brasyl crumbled and began to sink under the sea... The fires burned out, and the last living peoples of Hy-Brasyl scattered, creating camps and small civilizations. 3 of these civilizations formed communities and began to prosper. They were known as Finach (Mileth), Sarnath (Gear Inbhir), and Niara. Mileth soon began to worry bout their vulnarability and build up a rater sufficient army of new fighters, skilled in the weapons of warfare. Fearing the same fate of Hy-Brasyl, they did not dare play with the elements and thus stuck to their new warriors. Sarnath did not build an army, and decided to instead look into knowledge as being the greatest power of all and they studied the elements (their studies would eventually lead to the find and unleashing of the dark element). Niara was farthest away from the other camps and secluded. Niara, like Finach, built an army. But they knew ther elements were the ultimate power and with further study, could be unleashed to help us understand more and for protection... Danaan 1703, the experiments and toying of the elements by the people of Sarnath have discovered the dark element and the communtiy was shortly after destroyed by an unknown force. Soon after (Danaan 1705) it is discovered the force is strange demonic forces and pure evil mixed into the beings known as the Dubhaimid. These creatures are unlike anything in Temuair. They are smart, they ravage with no remorse, no weaknesses, no mercy. Finach is under seige from this dark force and Niara needs to act quickly to comat this force. The Knights de Niara are formed, under the leadership if Maldrich, the Hammer and his 4 lieutenants, they marchtowards Finach to offer support. Danaan 1758, Finach is at war with the Dubhaimid and it is a stalemate, even with the knights. Niara assembles their greatest warriors and wizards, lead by Demuriel, the conjuror and Andrilarch, the Vile Blade, the Crimson Guard was formed and ready for battle. The wars with the Dubhaimid were long and painful. With the power of the Crimson Guard, the stalemate was broken and the Dubhaimid fled to unknown regions. It seemed all the chaos had lost lives, but no real damage. That was not the case. The chaos had caused a sleeping being to awaken. Chadul, god of chaos and all that is evil, awoke. With his arrival, Grinneal was weakend and destroyed. Under his guidance, the Dubhaimid stops their retreat and regrouped for a second mass attack. With Chadul, the power seemed unstopable. When the Dubhaimid came screaming across the hills, the Crimson Guard, Knights de Niara and the warriors of Finach were bot ready. Back at the Niarian camp, a brutal battle was fought, one that even Niara had a hard time holding back. There were more Dubhaimid to come and Niara was weakened by the first assault. Quickly, seeking guidance, the people of Niara and Finach once again returned to Danaan for help. and she answered. Soon after the first battle with Chadul, the last one would be fought. The Dubhaimid came in full force and the Niarian forces charged in under the guidance of Danaan. The warriors of Finach, also under her guidance, ran in, ready to protect what was theirs. The battle ravaged all of Temuair and shook the very foundation on which it stood on. When it was all over, Niara was lost, crumbled under the immence battle, but the Dubhaimid lay dead, Chadul traped in the underworld, powerles and the dark element contained, for now... As the years passed on all seemed calm. The Dubhaimid had been subdued and the dark element was left alone. Mortals wisely stayed away from Chadul and the Dubhaimid born god, Sgrios. Eventually, like the past, greed forced us to the brink of destruction. Tenes, along with his allies, rose to power to form the Leagu of Darkness. Many years later, he formed the Pact of Anaman, a pact that allowed the League to live a thousand years and allowed mortals to escape Chadul's realm. But this gave Chadul a direct link to the world above, and his grip upon the world was once again a strong one. Soon Temuair was divided by the League and thus began the Dark Ages... Tenes becamse powerful and had his allies to back him up, even the power of Finach did not dare face him. One man arose, and challenged Tenes, this was Ainmeal who was said to be blessed by the Fae and by Danaan herself. He however needed an army to battle Tenes. An ancient civilization, long lost came out of their hiding and their cover, not even Tenes expected them to be alive for all this time. The people of Niara arose, Crimson Guard, Knighs de Niara still intact and still thriving in secrecy. They rose to back up Ainmeal and fought Tenes like the Dubhaimid before him. The wars were great, and although outnumbered, Niara and Ainmeal were often victorious because of outstanding tacticts and unmatched power. Finally, when Suomi betrayed Tenes, Ainmeal won his victory and re-enforced Loures as his capital. Niara also stayed in Loures and kept it safe in these times. We watched the rise and fall of emperors, and the unknown rebellion of Undine. When the 4th emperor arose, the Niarians left Loures and returnes to their lost city to rebuild, but they would not get this done before it would be destroyed once again... Niara was once again founded and it thrived like its neighbors Finach. Unknowingly to everyone, the Dubhaimid over the years and eons had grown, into an immence power. The Anaman Pact had gained Chadul powers and strength to conduct a war even from his domain. With the assitance from the Dubhaimid god Deoch, he threw the Dubhaimid into an angered frenzy and sent them after their only challenge, Niara. The Crimson Guard, the Knights and the Peace Keepers took arms, warned by their Infiltrators, Niara was ready for this attack. Their merchants made last second trades and resupplied the fortress for the battle. Finach and Loures were informed and took up arms as well. Suomi and Undine with what they had left mustered their armies for this war, and a war it was. When the armies arrived to Niara, a battle was raging. One section of the Dubhaimid army was destroying Niara, even with the Niarian armies. Both sides fought with unworldly savagery and as soon as the other armies of Temuair arrived, the remaining Dubhaimid were sent upon them, it was another classic Chadul against Danaan. But this was not a short war, the united factions of Temuair and the Dubhaimid fought, and fought for a hundred years until the final turning point... Bloodshed was the most common sight in Temuair during these days. The Dubhaimid were weakened when Deoch fell in love with Danaan, and forsake his servitude to Chadul and assisted Danaan. The dark element was out of control and was the backbone of the Dubhaimid. When the wars peaked, a new elements was discovered. The 6th element, light. This new force was more than CHadul and the Dubhaimid could bear. It forced the creatures and their leaders back, back into oblivion and they have not been seen outside Dubhaimid castle since (other than the time during the 8th anniversary of Danaan's sacrifice). Niaria once again without a homeland, dissapeared and seemed they died a long time ago. This is not the case, we are the Lords de Niara, we have been long in hiding, once again to build our forces, once again to strengthen our soldiers, once again to combat darkness, whereever it may fall... ~NitroTFD~ *Leader of the Lords de Niara* Category:Loures Library Category:History Category:Seventh Aeon